Leslie Carlson
(né le et mort le ) était un acteur de film et de télévision américo-canadien qui a joué au Canada, aux États-Unis et en Angleterre. Ses films incluent des films d'horreur comme Deranged et Black Christmas, et ses séries télévisées incluent La Cinquième Dimension et The X-Files : Aux frontières du réel. Il a incarné Sam Thompson dans deux épisodes de la saison 1 de Highlander. Biographie Leslie Carlson est né dans la petite ville de Mitchell, dans le Dakota du Sud le . Il a décroché un BFA et une maîtrise de l' Université du Dakota du Sud puis a commencé sa carrière d'acteur en jouant dans plusieurs pièces de théâtre à la fois aux États-Unis et en Angleterre . Ses performances théâtrales comprennent A Walk in the Woods en 1991 au Gateway Theatre ansi que Glengarry Glen Ross, Jekyll & Hyde, Hamlet, Joggers, All My Sons et Death and the Maiden. Il immigra au Canada à la fin des et a commencé à jouer dans de nombreux films et émissions de télévision au début des . Il a connu une grande notoriété en interprétant des rôles dans des films d'horreur comme Black Christmas et Deranged, sortis en 1974. Leslie Carlson a été l'acteur fétiche du réalisateur David Cronenberg en appaissant dans quatre de ses films, Vidéodrome '' (1983), ''Dead Zone (1983) La mouche (1986) et Camera (2000). Il a aussi participé à de nombreuses séries télévisées dont The X-Files, Vendredi 13: La série, 21 Jump Street et Les contes d'Avonlea. Leslie Carlson a été marié avec l'actrice Patricia Hamilton et ils ont eu un enfant ensemble, l'acteur Ben Carlson. Il avait un autre fils, Edmund Carlson, qu'il a eu avec sa seconde épouse, Joan Warren, en 1988. Il mourut d'un cancer à son domicile, à Toronto, le . Filmographie * 1973 : Odyssée sous la mer : Brigs, Triton Radioman * 1973 : The Hard Part Begins : mécanicien * 1974 : Un silencieux au bout du canon : radical * 1974 : Deranged : Tom Sims * 1974 : Black Christmas : Graham * 1974 : Deedee (TV Movie) * 1976 : Tir à vue : Jim * 1977 : Raku Fire * 1977 : Love at First Sight : Stu * 1977 : Deadly Harvest : le ministre * 1977 : Who Has Seen the Wind : Joe Pivott * 1977 : Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir (TV Serie) : Douglas Collings * 1978 : High-Ballin : Bud * 1979 : Lost and Found : Jean-Paul * 1980 : Nothing Personal : Marshall * 1980 : Mr. Patman : Mr. Abernathy * 1981 : Improper Channels : Bucci * 1981 : Circle of Two : médecin de l'hôpital * 1981 : Otages à Téhéran (TV Movie) : Laingen * 1981 : The July Group (TV Movie) : McGrath * 1982 : Shocktrauma (TV Movie) : Elton Bates * 1983 : Videodrome : Barry Convex * 1983 : Dead Zone : Brenner * 1983 : A Christmas Story : l'homme au sapin de Noël * 1984 : That's My Baby! : Max * 1986 : La mouche : Dr. Brent Cheevers * 1986 : Unnatural Causes (TV Movie) : Bob * 1987 : Le bonheur au bout du chemin II (TV Mini-Series) : Mr. Charles Lawson * 1987 : Anne of Green Gables : ''The Sequel (TV Movie) * 1987 : ''Rolling Vengeance : le père de Misty * 1989 : Sing : Suit * 1989 : Looking for Miracles (TV Movie) : principal * 1990–1991 : Les contes d'Avonlea (TV Series) : Mr. Lawson * 1991 : The Girl from Mars (TV Movie) : Mr. Sharbut * 1991 : Chaindance : Willy * 1991 : K2, l'ultime défi : Dexter * 1992 : Impolite : Billy * 1992 : Highlander (2 épisodes) **Chute libre'' : Sam Thompson **''Médecine mortelle'' : Sam Thompson * 1992 : L'Exxon Valdez (TV Movie) : Theo Polasek - Alyeska * 1992 : Sarah et Julie n'en font qu'à leur tête (TV Movie) : portier * 1993 : Morning Glory : Howard Pride * 1993 : A Stranger in the Mirror (TV Movie) : Harry Durkin * 1993 : Cas de conscience (TV Movie) * 1994 : X Files: aux frontières du réel (TV Series) : Dr. Troisky / Dr. Spitz * 1995 : The Song Spinner (TV Movie) : Lorie * 1995 : Young Again : Mr. Dillon * 1996 : Beyond the Call (TV Movie) : Dan * 1996 : Moonshine Highway (TV Movie) : Pappy * 1999 : The Wishing Tree : professeur * 2000 : The Spreading Ground : Magyar * 2000 : Un rôle pour la vie (TV Movie) : homme de la gare * 2000 : Harlan County War (TV Movie) : Udell * 2000 : The Last Debate (TV Movie) : Pat Tubbs * 2000 : Silver Man : Mule * 2000 : Camera (Short) : L'Acteur * 2001 : Haven (TV Movie) : vieil homme * 2001 : Le souvenir en héritage (TV Movie) : valet d'écurie * 2001 : Short6 : L'Acteur * 2001 : Un bébé à tout prix (TV Movie) : Mr. Neelandson * 2004 : Le secret du Père Noël (TV Movie) : Chester * 2005 : Looking for Angelina : Justice Britton * 2007 : Your Beautiful Cul de Sac Home : Harry Peale * 2010 : Patricia Cornwell: tolérance zéro (TV Movie) : George Finlay * 2010–2011 : Babar - Les aventures de Badou (TV Series) (voix) en:Leslie Carlson